There You'll Be - Part 4
by Usa-ko 3
Summary: Hey Guys! Yes I'm back ^o^ And heres chapter 4 of There You'll Be.. Warning : there is some suggestive adult content, so please don't read it if you're not comfortable with that..


Title : There You'll Be : Chapter 4  
Author : Usa-ko 3  
Email : Windamfuu@yahoo.com  
Notes : Hey everyone! Back again? Heehee ^^ You must be excited that the new chapter of There you'll be  
is out! I promise that the hentai part will be out soon, im taking my time on it so that it's good.  
THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! ^^;; All the reviews i've been getting are so nice and great and wonderful!  
I love you guys!!! ^.^  
Now, I hope I don't have to remind you to go and join my egroup http://www.groups.yahoo.com/groups/fuu_ferio  
PLEASE go join! ^^  
Anyways, heres the story!  
  
  
  
  
___________________________  
Ferio growled, pulling Fuu away from the taller man, his arms wrapping around her waist.  
"Who are you?" The man glared towards Ferio, his hand wrapping around Fuus arm as he pulled her back towards him.  
"And why are you holding MY Fuu-chan like that!" It was then that he ripped Fuu from Ferios arm, causing a startled cry  
from Fuu. Ferio grabbed her waist, pushing the man away from her.  
  
"Maybe you missed this, but Fuu is my girlfriend.. " Ferio bit it out, his eyes focused upon the taller  
man as he moved so that Fuu was behind him. This caused the man to laugh.  
  
"Well maybe you missed this.. Fuu is MINE."  
______________  
  
Hikaru pressed her head into Lantis's chest, sighing. His arms wrapped around her protectivly.  
  
"Whats wrong, Hikaru?" He caressed her back, his words full of concern.  
  
"I don't wanna leave Cephiro, Lantis.. But I can't just disappear from Earth.. I don't know what to do.."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll come up with something.." She looked up to him, smiling.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes, of course.."  
_______________  
  
Ferio turned, looking at Fuu. Tears shimmered in her eyes, threatening to fall.   
  
"Ferio.."  
  
"Fuu! What is this about?" He could have screamed, he felt like his heart had stopped beating. Had she cheated on him?  
  
"It's not as it seems..!"  
  
"Oh but it is, isn't that right Fuu-chan? We made love and everything.." It was then she turned to the man, growling. It was the first time  
that Ferio had ever seen Fuu that angry..   
  
"Kikensei! You lying little..."  
  
"Oh now now, Dearest Fuu-chan.. You know very well that it is true." She clenched her fists together, her voice rising some.  
  
"WE DID NOT." She took a breath, calming down a little "we NEVER did such a thing.. What are you trying to do here, Kikensei?"  
He gave her a grin then, caressing her cheek with his hand.   
  
"You were quite wonderful in bed.." But what wasn't expected was Ferio's reaction. He squarely nailed Kikensei in the chin with his  
fist, knocking the larger man out cold. He took Fuu into his arms, as she broke down and sobbed.  
  
"Fuu.. we have to go get your things. We can handle.. this.. later." She gave a nod as they finished walking  
into her house, leaving the knocked out Kikensei on the sidewalk. She walked to her room, Ferio following behind her. He looked around, shuddering.  
The house seemed to be dead it's self. Sheets covered the furniture, and it was dark. He walked into her room behind her  
to find her holding a picture, tears slipping down her cheeks. He walked over to her, putting an arm around her shoulders.  
He looked at the picture. It must have been her family. He used his free hand to wipe away her tears as she moved closer to him.  
  
"It's .. so hard, Ferio. It hurts so much.." He nodded, nuzzling her cheek. She turned to look at him, tears still cascading down her cheeks.  
  
"Ferio.. what Kikensei said.. it's not true. We.. We met at the library one day, after school and  
we became friends some what. Then, a few weeks later, he told me he had fallen in love with me. I told him that I loved  
someone else.. you... but he got really mad and.." She stopped for a minute, her gaze dropping to the floor.  
****  
Flash back   
  
  
Kikensei and Fuu walked through the park together. At a glance, they looked like happy lovers.  
Of course, they were just friends.. Kikensei turned his gaze to look at the beautiful blonde beside him.  
The way the sun hit her made her seem to glow.. And those beautiful sparkling eyes of hers. He had  
fallen in love with her, and he knew it from the start. He just wasn't sure how she felt. They stood at the lake, a deck streched out  
before them. Kikensei took her arm, smiling at her.  
  
"Lets go out on the dock.. I'd like to talk to you." She gave him a smile as well, nodding as she stepped  
onto the wooden planks. They walked to the end, to a gazeebo ( e.e! spelling.. I don't know how to spell that.).  
  
"What is it you need to talk about, Kikensei-san?" Her voice was as soft as ever, and it seemed to be like music to him.  
  
"Fuu-chan.. I know we haven't know each other long, but I do know this: I love you. Truely, I do."  
He looked at her, expecting her to be happy. Kikensei was quite a popular man, and he had courted many lovely women.  
He was one of the more eligible bachleors in Tokyo, aside from Chiba Mamoru. Word was it that Chiba-san had actually found someone.  
(AN: ^.^ heehee.. sorry, Ferio and Mamoru are like my dream men *-*) He shook his head, looking back to her. He frowned, her facial expression was that of  
shock and pain.. "Fuu-chan, you ok?"   
  
"Kikensei-san, I'm so sorry. I can't return your feelings. I love someone else. He's just... well he's very  
far away from me right now. But I still love him. I'm so sorry!" Tears shimmered in her eyes, she hated having to   
hurt someones feelings. He growled then, his hand gripping her arm. He had -never- been turned down before!  
Frankly, that pissed him off. Here he had bought her dinners, roses, candies, everything!   
  
"Why.. you little ungrateful bitch!" She tried to pull away, terrified of the look in his eyes.   
"I'm going to kiss you, and you're going to like it.." She cried out as the pressure on her arm increased.  
  
"No! Kikensei-san stop this!!" She pulled back before he could kiss her, tears falling down her cheeks.  
"Please.. Just stop!" He stood up then, grabbing her waist and sliding his hand up her skirt, gripping her butt.  
She screamed against his lips as he forced himself upon her, and she pushed at him with her arms. Kikensei was quite big,  
about 250 and 6'3". She managed to slip from his arms. He advanced on her again, his breath hot in her ear as he whispered to her.  
  
"You know you want this, you can't deny me!" She shook her head crying even harder, if that was even possible.  
  
"Someone! please help me!!" He began to rub her butt again, grinding his hips upon her in a more suggestive manor than she cared for.  
She screamed louder this time, jamming her knee into his crotch. He fell over in pain, allowing her to get away from him as  
he collapsed on the deck.   
End Flashback (AN: u.u I hated having to write that part in, but it's going to help the plot..)  
*****  
  
"You don't have to tell me, Fuu, if you don't want to. It's ok.. he'll be out of our lives forever in just a little while..   
It doesn't matter. But if he hurt you.. " She looked up to him then, sniffling.  
  
"He tried to rape me.." Ferios gaze turned from concern to pure rage.  
  
"He did WHAT!?" She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. She choked out a sob as she nodded.  
  
"Ferio.. Please lets just finish here so that we can leave." He clenched his fists, turning in a whirl.  
  
"I'm going to beat that bastard into a bloody pulp!" Fuu grabbed his arm, weakly trying to hold him back.  
  
"Please! Ferio stop!" He immediatly haulted in his tracks, turning to wrap his arms around her.  
  
"Oh God, Fuu.. I had no idea.. i'm so sorry." She sank into his embrace, crying softly. He kissed her forehead  
rubbing the small of her back in a comforting way. She shuddered as she looked up at him, tears still falling fresh along her cheeks.  
  
"I just want to leave, Ferio.. Lets finish and leave here.. I want to start my new life with you as soon as I can" This brough a smile to his lips and hers as well.  
He gave her a soft kiss before letting her slip from his arms. They went around the house, gathering Fuu's things. She had 2 full suitcases  
plus Ferio had some stuffed animals and other things in his arms.   
  
"Ready?" She gave him a smile in response, She couldn't wait to get away from this place and its sorrow.  
She turned around and looked at the living room one last time. It was then she spotted something she had almost left behind.  
She walked over to a table next to the cloth-covered couch. There, in a gold frame, lay a picture of her family. Tears filled her eyes as she  
picked it up, clutching it to her chest. Large, warm hands rest upon her shoulders. She leaned back against him, closing her eyes.  
  
"I miss them so much, Ferio.." He gave a small nod, playing with a lock of her golden hair.   
  
"I love you, Fuu." She smiled up at him, a soft blush on her cheeks.   
  
"I love you too, Ferio.. You're my only family now.. I want to start my new life with you and only you." He swept his arm around her waist as they picked up her bags.  
  
"Then, my love, lets go. Are you ready?" She stole one last glance, nodding. He opened the door for her, letting her walk ahead of them.  
Kikensei was just waking up. He staggered to stand up, Fuu standing by Ferios side in an almost fearful mannor. He struggled to his car, which was parked next door.  
  
"You haven't seen the last of me, Hououji." Fuu glared at him as he drove off. Ferio kissed her cheek, nuddging her.  
  
"Come on, love. Theres no way he could get to Cephiro" They began walking towards the Tokyo Tower, careful to make sure he wasn't following them.  
As they prepared to go back to Cephiro, Fuu could only wonder if they had indeed seen the last of Kikensei..   
  
__________  
End Chapter 4  
  
That wasn't much of a cliffhanger, I hope. ^_^ I know this took me a VERY VERY long time to get out, but I've been soooo busy with school.   
So anyway, I hope you're happy now. ^_^ I should have part 5 out eventually o_x or whenever I can find time. ^o^ Thanks guys!  
Email me : windamfuu@yahoo.com  
IM me : MetalPapillon90  
Join the Fuu_Ferio Mailing List for Updates on this story and other Fuu/Ferio fics!   
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Fuu_Ferio 


End file.
